Upside Down, Inside Out
by CoffeeKitten1377
Summary: Eveything was going normally at the G8 Summit, but little did anyone know that in an Alternate Universe 2P!England had cast a spell to let all the 2P! nations take over the original's bodies. Fail Summary T.T 2P!Hetalia NO PAIRINGS! RATED M FOR GORE! If you don't know what 2P!Hetalia is read the bottom of the prologue!
1. Upside Down Inside Out

**Prologue**

A man wearing a violet vest, that matched his scruffy pink hair and a bright blue tie, that were the same color as his eye, grinning happily ,he sang, as he drew a huge circle in the middle of the basement floor with blood from his latest cooking victim "_Miss Lucy had some leeches, the leeches liked to suck, and when they drank up all her blood she didn't give a..Funny when the doctors had her looked in her cell, Miss Lucy screamed all night that they should go to bloody.._ _Hello to the surgeon, with scalpel old and blunt, he'll tie you to the table, then he'll mutilate your..Come it's nearly teatime, the lunatics arrive, the keepers bleed them all until there's no one left a, lively little rodents are eaten up by cats, we're subject to experiments, like laboratory ..Rats I've dropped a teacup, how easily they break, I'm on my hands and knees until I pay for my mis-_ .._Take off all your clothing, we've only just begun, we have no anesthesia, it's eighteen forty..One thing we should tell you, before you try again, the tests are all invented by a lot of filthy..Mentally hysteric, she's failed the exam, don't bother telling Lucy for she doesn't give a..Damn that nitrous oxide for when you can't escape, they say the surgeons oft commit a murder or a..Razor blades are rusty, and not a lot of fun, so when they try to amputate your legs you'd better.. Run and fetch the chemist a patient's feeling sad, she's been in chains for ages-" _

"Are you done Arthur, I am tired of waiting for your deranged mind, to do one simple fucking spell." A man appeared at the top of the stairs that lead to the dark, damp basement, he had a dark crimson military suit on, he had dark auburn almost red hair and fiery golden eyes.

Arthur giggled, "It's done Italy~," he licked the blood off his hands and giggled again, "Soon we'll slowly take over the bodies of our 1P selves~"

Feliciano grinned "Good." He turned around to face he companion, a fairly tall blonde man with lavender eyes and a scar that ran right under his right eyes."Ludwig go tell the others its ready."

The other man nodded wearing his usually pleasant smile, he marched off silently to go tell the rest of the nations that the spell was complete.

England watched the two men from the bottom of the staircase he giggled,

"**This is going to be fun."**

* * *

**I ****think I am going insane between Virtual Summer School and writing this story. For people that don't know 1P stands for 1 player or first player which is our lovable Hetalia in which Germany is an uptight soldier, Italy is a pasta loving cuddle bear and Japan is a quiet and observative person. 2P is basically opposite Hetalia like England is a crazy, creepy always smiling kind of guy with pink hair and blue eyes. Also in 2P Hetalia some of the physical attributes are altered ( to simplify the last sentence, they look different)**

**Cookie for the person that can tell me where the song 2P! England is singing!**

**Please Comment on the Story ! **


	2. Rage and Craze

_Blood was smeared on the walls. A sadistic grin crept up on his blood splattered face. He had a bat in his nails the wood was tainted dark, the nails protruding from the bat were crooked and dripping blood. He raised the bat over his head and smashed the remains of a mutilated body that seemed to have been a pale haired man._

* * *

Alfred woke up in a sweat, panting, he murmured to himself, "It was only a dream.." he laughed boisterously, "Heroes aren't scared of anything!" He threw off his Captain America sheets and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed water in his face. He looked in the mirror. His hair had a few streaks of brown and his sky blue eyes had become a strange murky blue.

"Huh…weird..oh well! Tony! Check out my new hair!" Alfred called for his alien friend who a few seconds peaked through the bathroom door, merely stared for a few seconds then disappeared. America ran his hand through his hair, now champagne and bronze. He gave a lazy yawn and glanced over at his clock, 8:32a.m. the G8 Summit was at 9 a.m at his place. He grabbed Texas and placed it on the bridge of his nose. They felt bothersome, so he decided to place in his clear contacts for the meeting. He went on with his routine.

He threw on a black suit, but ditched the tie, he called a limo, he was feeling strange he couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling but it felt like he was pissed off but happy at the same time. Alfred made the limo stop by McDonalds for a Big Mac since Big Macs are always the solution. He munched happily on his burger as the limo pulled up to a building that had been constructed especially for the nations to gather. He marched to the meeting room wearing his usually wide grin he kicked in the door.

"The Hero is here! So no need to fear!"

"Bloody git! Your late!"

Alfred plopped down next to France and Japan across from a glaring England who was muttering words like irresponsible and rude. France grabbed a lock of America's hair and smiled, "Brown really makes your blue eyes pop."

Alfred grinned, "Thanks." Germany then proceeded to starting off the meeting, France was the first to speak, then Italy who basically said that the solution to over-fishing was pasta. Then came England and solutions to global warming.

America was doodling on his notes and paperwork, then a hand slamming on the wooden table, "America! Bloody git are you even paying attention! Why can't you grow up for fucks sake!" He continued ranting, everything was going in slow motion, Alfred stood up, head bowed staring at the marble tiles he walked to the head of the long table were England had been presenting.

Arthur glared at him, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

America looked up his eyes were crimson red he smirked, he tore his glasses of his face and threw them over his shoulder, "Yes I do have something to say..except it isn't really _words."_He grabbed England's head and smashed it into the wall, everyone stared in horror as Arthur collapsed to the floor a small puddle of blood forming around his head. America laughed then screamed in anger and began kicking England. "Stupid fucker! Don't die so fucking easy it ruins the game!"

"America what the hell are you doing!" Germany screamed at the raging nation. The rest just stared in horror as their obnoxious idiotic American continued to abuse the unconscious, except Russia that continued watching with a slight frown, as if disapproving of a child throwing a tantrum.

Giggling filled the room, everyone stiffened, England who was supposedly unconscious grabbed Alfred's leg and pulled him to the ground, making him smash his face into the marble floor. He stood up with a Cheshire grin wide on his face, he wiggled his finger at Alfred as if he were a child again," Aw~ Little Duckie that was mean~ attacking me in a weak state~ so rude~."

Alfred grabbed the projector which England had been using a few minutes ago to give his presentation and tossed it at Arthur's head. The smaller man ducked it with ease still grinning he reached into his vest and pulled out a pink frosted cupcake, "Calm down and have a cupcake~"

"I fucking HATE sweets!" America grabbed his neck, a small dart was embedded in his neck, he looked over to the other nations, Japan was holding the tranquilizer gun that had been kept in case of emergencies. Alfred scowled as he screamed in a maddened rage "FUCK YOU! SHITHOLES! I'LL FUCKING BASH INYOURGODDAMN HEADS!" Arthur grabbed a chair and bashed it into Americas head.

"Hehe You were always a screamer Duckie~" A dart flew to Arthur's neck, but he dodged it. He twirled around the room like a lunatic "This world is so weird~"

Germany took a few steps closer to the twirling England who was squealing something about new recipes, "Who are you?"

"I am England!" Arthur pounced on France who flinched from the happy energetic clung to Frances arm , rubbing his face against it like a kitten "Francie! I missed bothering you hehe you are always frowning where I came from! I usually cook for you too! Does this England cook for you too?"

France stared at the grinning England, "Why are you here then _mon sourire chaton_(my smiling kitten)?"

"Italy threatened to take away my bodies if I didn't make the portal!" England eyed France's arm in a…peculiar way.

The nations became pale, China inquired further, " What bodies exactly aru?"

England glanced up and gave a Cheshire smile, " I am a artist and a chef! Humans give my recipes a certain taste that no other meat can give."

Russia nodded, "Da, it is true."

The nations stared at Russia with wide eyes like O.O, Russia waved his hand, "Just kidding, friends make jokes, da?"

France was trying to convince himself that he was having a nightmare and that soon he would wake up and everything would be normal…..that is until England almost cut off his arm, saying he needed it to make Chicken Alfredo.

**Welcome to the new reality**

* * *

**Hope you like 2P! America is very moody**

**Please comment! **


	3. Wrath and Whore

The world representatives had gathered in an emergency meet, the U.S.A's representative stood up and walked to the front of the huge conference room.

"Everyone knows why we have gathered today," the crowd threw wary glances at each other, "our nation's personifications have been acting different, we have locked up the main countries like America, England, France, Germany, South and North Italy, Spain, Japan, China, Russia and Canada as well as a few other countries that have shown…changes. The main countries are in a specially facility with top notch security and trained guards and scientist to figure out why this changes are occurring."

* * *

Italy was being escorted to a special 'place' as the guards put it he was afraid at first but then they offered him pasta he happily agreed he sat down in a large car that looked like a mix between a limo and a police car. When he slipped in the car he found his _fratello_ **crying**. Feliciano looked at Romano in shock he had never seen his older brother sobbing. Romano whimpered he was wearing a black t-shirt and a blue and pink scarf wrapped around his neck like a colorful tie.

"Feli I-I am scared!" Romano buried his tear-streaked in his hands as he continued sobbing.

"It's okay _fratello_! Don't cry! I'll give you some pasta!" Feliciano hugged his brother, running his hand through his fluffy hair. "The nice men are taking us to a special place!" Romano whimpered softly but eventually calmed down.

"I like this world's you , Feli….my world's brother always yells and beats me up." Feli let Romano rest on his shoulder, he wiped away his brother's tears. The two fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

The car pulled up to a large facility. It was a plain white building no windows, a single pair of doors at the front of the building, there were nurses at the entrance just waiting for them to arrive. Feliciano grabbed Romano's hand and led him to the entrance. Romano shrunk at the sight of the building hiding behind Feli like a child, tear streamed down his cheeks. A male nurse introduced himself as 'Michael' and proceeded to leading the Italian twins to a meeting room. Feli walked in with Romano clinging to him, the room was eerily quiet, America and England were in straightjackets. England was scowling and America was pouting like a lost puppy. The silence was interrupted when Romano began sobbing (again) and jumped on Spain's leg, and clung to it like his life depended on it.

"S-spain I was so scared! I am confused! Where am I who are those weird people outside !" Spain blinked rapidly, he had never seen Romano cry or actually willingly touch him in any way or form. He was enjoying the moment then he felt hands slipping further up north near his vital regions.

Romano purred, "How about I show you a good time?" Italy kicked Romano off of Spain making him crash into the wall.

"Stupid fucking whore! I told you not to going screwing others!" Italy shouted at Romano who was nursing his nose- well actually his whole face. Romano began crying again.

"I-I am s-s-sorry _f-fratello_!" Romano shrunk back was Feliciano came closer to him looming over him.

"Do it again and I'll do more than just smash your face, manwhore." Italy glared at Romano with fierce golden eyes. He straightened out his clothes and turned around to face the nations who had just witnessed the whole scene. With a frown and narrowed eyes , "Do you want to say something ?" Everyone stood still not knowing how to react to Italy's persona.

Then out of the blue Japan began screaming, "This room is too **fucking** clean!"


End file.
